


That Fic Where Harukawa Rides Ouma While Momota Watches also thre's petplay

by bronovan



Series: That Series Where Momota And Other People Fuck Ouma also there's petplay [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Master/Pet, Multi, Puppy Play, Riding, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: man just read it





	That Fic Where Harukawa Rides Ouma While Momota Watches also thre's petplay

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading the previous part of the series first to understand more or less what's going on  
> also sorry this is so short i was rushing to finish this bc i'm tired hhhhhh

Spread eagle on the bed, Kokichi was lying down, naked. His legs and arms pulled to his sides in an X position. His eyes were yet again covered, but his mouth wasn't. A tail plug was laying inside of him.

They were doing this again. They're bringing another person to see him like this. He was so excited.

They chose Maki this time. Sure, her and Kokichi weren't on the best terms, but she liked Kaito enough to say yes, and honestly – Kokichi was pretty sure she just wanted to humiliate him. Not that he was opposed to that.

He could hear her and Kaito discussing things outside the room before the door was opened and footsteps were heard inside the room.

"Hey pup." Kaito's voice could be heard. "I'm not going to touch you this time, okay? I'll just be watching. Let me know if you need me though."

Kokichi nodded.

"Use your words."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know, Master."

"Good boy. I'm gonna sit right here and watch everything. Tell me if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to use your safe word if you need to."

"Okay Master. Thank you Master."

"He's more obedient than I expected." Maki murmured.

"Yeah, he's been trained for awhile now. Sometimes he likes to act bratty though." Kaito replied to her. "I feel like he's going to be like this with you, actually."

"I hope not. I like my pets obedient." He could hear Maki's voice before he heard some rustling of clothes.

The next thing he felt was his nipple being twisted. He gave a little surprised yell.

Then the first slap came.

"Did I say you could make any sound?" Maki said sternly.

Kokichi shook his head.

Another slap, this time on his other cheek. "Answer me."

"No, I'm sorry!"

"Good."

His nipple was twisted again and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from making sounds.

"That's better." This time, his other nipple was twisted.

The hand on his nipple disappeared for a second before reappearing on his dick. He couldn't help it, letting out a little moan.

The hand on his dick squeezed. Hard.

"I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry-" he almost cried.

The grip on his dick has gotten a bit softer. "It's okay. But the next time you make a sound, it's only with permission."

"Okay. Thank you." he sighed in relief.

The hand on his dick started pumping and squeezing gradually before stopping after a few seconds.

He could hear some strange wet sounds that lasted for a few minutes and realized Maki was probably fingering herself.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so." The wet sounds stopped and he felt something warm and heavy on top of him.

He soon realized Maki was sitting on him, when she grabbed his dick and put a condom on it, then propped it up.

She slowly sank down on his cock. When she had all of it inside her, she let out a small, breathy moan.

She felt warm around him. Warm and wet. He never had his dick inside anything other than a hand or a mouth, so he couldn't compare it to many things, but it was nice. A bit strange, but nice.

She didn't say anything. She just kept riding him to bring herself to release. She treated him like a sex toy.

He loved every second of it.

When she clenched around him and he could feel his crotch getting wetter, he knew she came.

He was actually quite close himself, but he didn't get permission. He couldn't come just yet.

He felt her weight going off of him and realized she probably got up and stood up by the bed.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now." She said and footsteps were heard, then the door being opened and closed.

"Kokichi?" Kaito said in what sounded like the softest voice he could make.

"Yes, Master?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'd like to come, if it's possible."

Kaito giggled. "Of course it is. Here, I'll help you."

Rough hands took off the condom that was still on his dick. One of them started pumping it slowly.

"You can make sounds now, by the way."

Just as Kaito said it, Kokichi let out a loud moan. "Thank you, Master."

"You're so good, Kokichi. Such a good boy. Treated Maki so well, took your punishment so well, I'm so proud of you." Light kisses were left on his jaw as all of this was being said.

"Thank you Master, ah- Master, please, I'm so close…" Kokichi moaned under his breath.

"You can come now, Pup."

With a moan of "master", Kokichi came all over Kaito's hand.

He was regaining still regaining his breath when Kaito said, "I'm going to take the blindfold off now."

Kokichi nodded and the blindfold was taken off. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to seeing again.

"Can you untie me, please?" he mumbled.

"Of course, love." Kaito smiled and went to his legs, untying them, then his arms.

"Thank you." Kokichi sighed and got himself comfortable in bed, motioning for his boyfriend to cuddle him.

Kaito gave a loud laugh and lied down next to him, letting his boyfriend place his head on his chest until they both fell asleep.


End file.
